


[Podfic] Lists

by blackglass, frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Kess, knight_tracer, reena_jenkins, Rindle, The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake), yeswayappianway



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, McSweeney's Lists, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: author summary from stevieraebarnes:Lists by the BatfamDuration 0:17:11
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	[Podfic] Lists

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318098) by [stevieraebarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevieraebarnes/pseuds/stevieraebarnes). 



[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/p50kwpsb5h20uv8/ListsPodficCover.png)

Cover by [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway) (click for full-size)  
Podfic production by frecklebomb

**Featuring:**  
frecklebomb as Damian Wayne  
blackglass as Tim Drake  
knight_tracer as Barbara Gordon  
yeswayappianway as Jason Todd  
GodOfLaundryBaskets as Bruce Wayne  
reena_jenkins as Stephanie Brown  
Rindle as Jim Gordon  
Kess as Dick Grayson  
the_casual_cheesecake as Alfred Pennyworth  
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] Lists

Duration: 0:17:11 (incl. 0:03:05 bonus content)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yrjsrdnod6xf3n0/%5BDCU%5D%20Lists.mp3?dl=0) or [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LUiNcgPiAjfGFGluiv5zX27XPAyiU8vO) | 7.92 mb 
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Lists/%5BDCU%5D+Lists.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c6d4fz20ggp9dvr/%255BDCU%255D_Lists.m4b/file) or [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zgo9JYN90BFK4UYfGHCxEtS7mVgmaS1t) | 9.01 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to stevieraebarnes for being on board with this podfic! Thank you to everyone who participated in this multivoice, it was a BLAST. Hearing all the extra takes and extras you sent along with your recordings was the best thing, and I'm super proud of the final product! - [frecklebomb]
> 
> \- - -
> 
> We will love and cherish (and hoard) any and all kudos and comments you might leave us!


End file.
